


You complete me

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Adora takes the time one morning to admire Catra. Adora is so in love.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	You complete me

The beams of sun shone through the windows. The light was enough to wake Adora up from her slumber. Her eyelids slowly opened, her brain taking time to catch up. It was morning. Adora yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She had nothing scheduled that day, or at least nothing her exhausted brain could think of. 

The warrior princess turned over, intending to try and sleep some more. She suddenly caught sight of her. 

Catra laid, deep asleep beside her. She was beautiful. She was lying on her side, curled up. Her shallow breaths could barely be heard in the silence. Adora smiled, a warm feeling blooming in her chest. Everything that had happened just a day or two ago came rushing back. Adora sat up, peeking down at her chest. Nothing. Not even a scar was left from the failsafe. 

Adora looked back at Catra. She was really here. She was here and they were safe and together. Finally, together. 

Adora propped herself on her elbow, staring down at her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Gosh, she liked the sound of that. Smiling giddily, Adora gently ran her hand over Catra's cheek, grazing it. In her sleep, Catra moved closer to her, before settling back down. 

Adora had used to do this all the time when they in the Horde. Just admire Catra while she was still asleep. Creepy? Probably. Adora never told anyone she did this. However, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she got the chance to witness Catra like this. Unguarded. Relaxed. Peaceful. Truly beautiful. 

For as long as Adora could remember, Catra had never been someone to talk about herself honestly. She always kept to herself, unwilling to trust anyone and was always ready to defend herself against anyone she deemed a threat. Adora guessed Shadow Weaver was the cause for her behavior. The evil witch had destroyed almost all innocence and happiness in her as a child and replaced it with anger and trauma and self-hatred. 

It made Adora angry beyond words when she thought about what Catra had went through growing up. Catra, a few days ago, had finally opened up to her. It took a lot of reassurance and a bit of coaxing, but she did it. She had told her why she didn't go with Adora the first time she asked. They had talked it out. Cried, even. They cleared up any misconceptions they'd had before that moment. Apologies were said and accepted. However, Catra couldn't seem to shake the constant anxiety and self-doubt that followed her. She jumped when touched without being warned first. She tensed up whenever someone other than Adora came up to her or when someone raised their voice around her. 

It was a heartbreaking to witness. 

However, in the mornings, when it was just Adora and Catra.... it was different. Catra felt safe. 

Adora made sure of it. 

Lying there, beside the woman she loved most, it got her thinking. This is what she's wanted all along. This right here. Waking up to Catra beside her. She wanted this for the rest of her life. 

People had always been the ones to decide what Adora wanted. Whether it being a force captain or a hero who had to save the day and put everyone else above her. She had come to accept that as how it was supposed to be. 

At least, unless Catra was around. 

Catra had never followed the rules. 

"Why follow the rules if I'm just going to get only bad results from it?" She had told her once.

Catra always got the short end of the stick. Never taken seriously or too seriously. Never good enough for Shadow Weaver. Called horrible, degrading names. It was no wonder she went all evil during the war. No one had been kind to her until it was too late. 

Yes, she may have done horrible things, but it was a war. That's to be expected, especially with how mentally unstable she had been back then. Seriously? Who gives an abused, angry teenager weapons during a time of war and expect them to do nothing crazy with them? 

Adora chuckled to herself. Man, that was a mistake. 

She regretted leaving Catra and not thinking about her. She had abandoned Catra and left her with the people she needed to be protected from. Adora had broken her promise to Catra and had realized it too late. 

That was her biggest regret. A choice she had made that had changed the course of the war, drastically. It had changed both of their lives forever. 

Somehow... somehow... they had found one another again after it all. That day in space was one Adora will never forget. It was the day, she realized she loved Catra. She had her back in her life and she didn't want to lose her again. 

Adora didn't think she'd survive if Catra were to leave. Adora had almost died at the Heart. Almost had given up on herself. Catra didn't. She had called her back, gave her strength, again, to awaken She-ra and win. Adora was alive because of Catra's love for her, and her love for Catra. Catra was her source of power. Her reason to keep going, to keep fighting, to keep living. 

During her time apart from Catra, Adora felt as though a huge part of her heart was missing. She didn't feel whole. It made her constantly restless and anxious. Unsure of herself. Then, in Prime's ship, when Adora held Catra's lifeless body in her arms, something in her snap. It was unlike anything she had experienced as her time as She-ra. She felt stronger, more powerful, more sure of who she is and what she wanted. And right then and there, she had wanted to keep Catra safe and to make Prime pay for what he has done to Catra.  
From that day on, the missing piece in her clicked into place again. 

The kiss.... wow. The kiss at the Heart had Adora realize what she wanted in life. What she wanted to live for. Catra. She wanted, needed, Catra. 

The girl who was stubborn, snarky, sensitive, mean, and closed-off. The girl who was also sweet, protective, driven, determined, resilient, smart, and loving. Her best friend. The love of her life. Her heart. 

Catra meant everything to Adora. She never understood how people could so easily throw Catra aside and say she was nothing but worthless trash. 

Adora had made it her life's mission to help Catra see all the beautiful things she was. Catra had snorted and sarcastically agreed. Adora was serious. Catra had no sense of self-worth and had come to believe, through many years of abuse and loneliness, that she was worthless and inherently evil and not worthy of love or compassion. She firmly believed it, too. 

Adora and their friends were going to work on it. They would prove her wrong one day.

Until then, laying in bed, watching over her, was enough for Adora. Her eyes scanned over the freckles that dusted Catra's cheeks and nose like stars. Catra had always hated them, calling them ugly. Adora on the other hand, thought they were cute, just like the rest of her. 

Adora sighed quietly. Her fingers ran through the short locks of hair on Catra's head. Though it angered her as to how the new hairdo came about, Catra's styling of it made it look better. Seriously, Adora could only imagine how long the nightmares would plague them both of that day on Prime's ship. However, despite it all, it suited her, though it had some getting used to. It was odd to see her with short hair. A pixie cut, the others called it. 

Weird name, but whatever. It was still soft and the good thing was that it was now not a wild, tangled, mess of hair. 

It made Catra look more... tame. Smaller, even.  
Cuter. Make no mistake, Catra could still kill you without hesitation if pushed hard enough, and Adora would gladly hide the body, but to Adora it made her car features more noticeable. Her ears were more exposed, easy to see. 

Adora gently scratched behind an ear. A soft purr spread through Catra's body. 

Adora held back a coo. Catra, being part cat, was adorable at times.

She giggled quietly, though not quiet enough. One of Catra's ears flicked at the sound. Then she slowly came to. A chirp came from her, stirring. Her eyes squeezed shut, a hand coming up to rub them. Adora grin, watching. 

Catra groaned, taking her time to stretch, her spine popping. Satisfied with her stretch, her eyes finally opened. Adora found herself without words as those beautiful, bright eyes looked at her, sleep fogging them. 

A grin and a hum was the only form of greeting. Adora leaned over and kissed her head.

"Morning, baby." Adora whispered. "Sleep good?"

Catra nodded lazily. She adjusted her position a bit, her tail wrapping around Adora's leg, a sign of affection.

Adora wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer. Catra was light, so Adora, with her crazy strong muscles, easily dragged Catra. Adora hovered above Catra, taking in her face. 

Catra raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, her voice filled with sleep. 

Adora cupped her face tenderly. 

"I love you."

Catra rolled her eyes, looking away, her face obviously heating up at the simple words.

"Mhm. You too."

Adora gently pulled her face back towards her so they made eye contact.

"I mean it. I love you and only you. You mean everything to me and... I need you in my life. You complete me and now I finally found a reason to keep going and living my life. You keep me going and you make me strong, and I'm not ashamed to tell anyone. If you ever think that no one loves you or could love you, remember this. I love you with all my heart, Catra."

Catra stared up at her, conflicting emotions in her eyes. She simply nodded her head. She suddenly sighed, her eyes glassy. She scoffed.

"Idiot. It's too early to make me emotional." Catra grumbled, but there was no malice.

Adora grinned. "I'm your idiot."

Catra laughed. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You are."

Adora leaned in slowly, to give Catra a choice. Catra closed her eyes in response, tilting her head a little. Adora pressed their lips together, her heart feeling ready to burst. Catra's lips were soft, moving like they had years of experience. 

Adora found she really liked kissing Catra. Her hands slid down to her waist, holding her. Catra, being in little rebel she was, pressed the kiss, biting on Adora's bottom lip gently. Adora moaned a little. 

They made out for a while, going no further than that. 

Adora pulled away, ending the session. Her eyes fluttered open, looking down at her girlfriend. 

Her everything. Yeah, it made sense now. 

This was all she had ever wanted. She was whole. Catra did that. 

Catra completed her.


End file.
